La Miel de la Luna (Secretos de Tocador)
by diyeim
Summary: La primera vez de Gohan y Videl definitivamente no fue un secreto.


**La Miel de la Luna.**

**SECRETOS DE TOCADOR**

**Por Diyeim.**

Era un día normal, los guerreros se habían reunido en la casa de Goku para celebrar el cumpleaños de Goten, en la mesa los comensales disfrutaban de una amena comida la cual los Sayajin devoraban con satisfacción.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Gohan?- Menciona Bulma al ver al muchacho sentado bajo un árbol apartado de la gente.

- No lo sé esta así desde hace varios días parece que va a explotar está muy irritable no lo reconozco- responde Milk con preocupación.

- Debe estar enojado conmigo cada vez que intento acercarme huye- dice con tristeza Videl.

- Esta en Celo- menciona Vegueta mientras lleva otro bocado a su boca.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta Bulma intentando confirmar lo dicho

- Pues acaso no es claro mujer, está en celo, esta cachondo, está caliente. Si no se aparea pronto se descontrolara y se convertirá en Ozaru así no tenga cola y con el poder que tiene seguro habrá una gran pelea.- contesta mientras toma otra pesa de pollo, todos miran preocupados al guerrero.

- ¿Y qué es eso de aparear Vegeta? – Pregunta Goku interesándose por la conversación

- ¿Cómo que qué es eso? – dice incrédulo el príncipe.

- Bueno no tengo idea. – contesta el hombre con ingenuidad, el guerrero lo mira sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo demonios hiciste para engendrar tus hijos?- le pregunta incrédulo.

- Con un video de técnicas secretas que me regalo el maestro Roshi en mi luna de miel, pero Milk no me deja hablar de eso – La esposa de Goku baja la cabeza roja como un tomate en tanto Krillin y el maestro Roshi no paran de reír.

Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar pero Goku no los oía, él medita un poco sobre la situación, al cabo de un rato sale volando hacia su alcoba, busca cerca de la cómoda hasta que encuentra el taco de vídeo con el cual aprendió sobre la vida intima marital, no sabía si eso podría servir de mucho, pero esperaba que fuera suficiente, sin pensarlo más se dirige al sitio donde está el muchacho.

- Hola Gohan

- Hola papa.

- Sabes Vegeta dice que estas en celo, cachondo y caliente, y que te tienes que aparear para no convertirte en Ozaru, y como yo sé que eso tiente que ver con la vida intima marital te voy a prestar el vídeo que contiene las técnicas secretas para tener bebes- al muchacho se le suben todos los colores al rostro, ya lo sospechaba por las reacciones que tenia cada vez que Videl se acercaba a él, sabía que estaba atravesando por una etapa hormonal diferente a la que sobrellevaban sus compañeros, al ser mitad extraterrestre no era de extrañarse que estuviera en "celo", el muchacho recibió el vídeo y la caratula le dejo claro que el vídeo era del maestro Roshi. – ese vídeo tiene las bases ya con el tiempo crearas tu propia técnica como lo hemos hecho tu madre y yo- Dice con orgullo el sayajin. Al chico se le baja la presión de solo imaginar a sus padres, pero al ver la inocencia de Goku y lo preocupado que se veía no puede más que enternecerse.

- Gracias papa.

- Solo no lo dañes Milk me mataría.- dice el hombre mientras se dirige de nuevo a la mesa.

- Gohan estaba tan impactado por lo que estaba sucediendo que no percibió la cercanía de su novia hasta que su instinto animal le dio aviso.

- ¿Videl qué haces aquí?- pregunto nervioso y visiblemente afectado.

- Vegeta nos dijo lo que te pasa.

- Qué! se lo dijo a todos- grito el chico mirando hacia la mesa donde todos los comensales le observaban con una mezcla de picardía y lastima.

- Sé que tu eres un caballero Gohan y se todo lo que hemos hablado de esperar hasta el matrimonio para estar juntos, pero ya sabes que mi padre le prometió a mama que me casaría a los 20 y todavía falta para eso.

- Videl, tranquilízate, todo estará bien, esperaremos como tu madre quería, no tengo prisa, yo disfruto mucho de nuestra relación tal y como esta, te amo y no tengo duda de que tu también me amas, solo dame un tiempo me recupero de esto, se me debe pasar como a cualquier animal.

- Pero te puedes convertir en un mono gigante y si eso pasa habrá una pelea y mucha gente morirá.

- Debo de ser más fuerte que mis instintos- dice mientras besa suavemente la mano de Videl, sin embargo, por más que trata no logra alejarse de ella y la empieza a lamer con lujuria, la chica siente la caricia de su lengua con fascinación y observa con claridad como el muchacho ha cedido a sus instintos.

- No lo serás Gohan – aquel comentario despierta al chico del trance y prontamente se separa de ella consternado. – y no quiero bajo ninguna circunstancia que pierdas el control con cualquier chica, Vegeta dijo que cuando ustedes están en celo sus instintos los gobiernan o los destruyen, al parecer Goku se caso con Milk antes de que comenzara su etapa de celo, y según ella hay algunas temporadas cuando él se vuelve más intenso- dijo con rubor.

- No hablemos de mis padres si- suplico el muchacho.

- En fin, lo que quiero decir es que no voy a esperar más tiempo para estar contigo, así que o me haces el amor o yo te lo hago a ti y por kami no me hagas repetirlo – dice la chica totalmente sonrojada y con la mirada en el suelo.

El sayajin observa a la chica realmente era una mujer muy valiente de la cual él estaba perdida y locamente enamorado, sería absurdo pelear con ella por algo que él deseaba con todo su corazón.

- Está bien pero dame hasta mañana, preparare algo lindo, nuestra primera vez debe ser memorable. – la chica sonrió con timidez mientras ve alejarse en el cielo al hombre que quería ver todos los días de su vida.

En el cielo se sentía pleno, quizás el lugar hacia donde se dirigía era el menos adecuado pero si era sincero consigo mismo solo allí podría hallar lo que buscaba, un buen consejo.

- ¡Qué te pasa habla de una vez!- dijo exasperado el Namek al ver al joven Sayajin sentado en una esquina desde hacia una hora haciendo círculos con su dedo en el suelo como cuando era un niño. El muchacho lo miro entre asustado y arrepentido no encontraba las palabras para dirigirse a su señor Piccoro, finalmente tomo valor, saco el taco de video de su bolsillo y se lo entrego al Namek.

- Estoy en celo, y ese fue el concejo de mi padre- dijo chico hecho un ovillo de la vergüenza. El hombre verde entendía por la caratula de que se trataba el asunto.

- ¿Para ti es claro que soy asexuado? – el joven asintió- ¿Qué clase de consejo te puedo dar? A demás no creo que necesites instrucciones.- alegó el hombre

- No es sobre sexo señor Piccoro, vera quiero hacer algo especial para estar con Videl pero no se me ocurre nada, y como ve mi padre como consejero es excelente luchador.- el Namek volvió a mirar el taco de vídeo y luego al muchacho, definitivamente había salvado un alma de la crianza de Goku, quizás no era humano pero tenía bastante sentido común, cosa de la cual carecía completamente el que Vegeta llamaba Kakaroto.

- En ese caso, ven.

- Piccoro guió a Gohan a través del templo de Kamisama, hasta una habitación que el muy bien conocía.

- ¿La habitación del tiempo señor Piccoro?.

- No solo cambia el ritmo del tiempo también cambia el lugar de acuerdo a las necesidades de sus ocupantes, pues bien aquí tienes mi regalo de luna de miel.- el chico estaba anonadado.

- Pero… pero, señor Piccoro usted cree que sería adecuado, este es el templo de Kamisama

- ¿Quieres algo que supere a la morada de dios?, a demás cuando los humanos se entregan con amor las bendiciones van de la tierra al cielo. ¿Algún otro inconveniente?.

- Ninguno maestro muchas gracias- dijo el niño haciendo una amplia venia y saliendo a toda marcha emocionado, nada en el universo podría superar su primera vez.

Cuando llego a su casa se encontró con Bulma sentada en su habitación viendo televisión

- Casi que no llegas galán, ¿ya lo tienes todo listo?- pregunto con picardía. El chico asintió con timidez.- Bien seré breve y directa, según Vegeta ustedes los Sayajin tiene la capacidad de manejar hormonalmente a las mujeres para que puedan resistir su… pasión, pero debes ser muy cuidadoso, no quedaras satisfecho con solo una ocasión deberás dejar descansar a Videl y luego comenzar de nuevo, la clave son muchos besos ya que es en su boca donde reside esta propiedad hormonal, no te aceleres tienes mucha fuerza así que medita toda la noche para que llegues cansado y no acabes con la pobre chica.- Gohan miraba sorprendido y asustado a Bulma que hablaba con tranquilidad moviéndose por toda la habitación- por ten esto.

El chico recibió un pequeño paquete con una capsula y muchas semillas del ermitaño.

- En la capsula hay un producto desarrollado por mi, exclusivo para la raza Sayajin, son una clase de condones súper resistentes a tu madre le paso docenas de estos cada mes- el chico se pone mas rojo todavía- las semillas aunque no lo creas las consiguió Vegeta para ti, dijo que no quiere oír reparos de parte mía por no haberte dado una charla de hombre a hombre. Bueno ya que todo está claro me voy.

- ¿Cómo fue su primera vez, con Vegeta claro?- se atrevió a preguntar sin meditarlo mucho, arrepintiéndose al instante. La chica lo miro con ternura.

- No me puedo quejar, para ser Vegeta no salio nada mal, descuida lo harás bien lo tienes en la sangre, a demás tienes algo que ni Goku ni Vegeta tuvieron la primera vez.

- Instrucciones de uso- pregunto menos cohibido.

- No tontito, la total seguridad de que estas con la mujer que verdaderamente amas.

Llegaron al templo, Videl estaba muy nerviosa pero decidida, el chico la llevo a través del templo hasta llegar a la habitación, el cubrió los ojos de la muchacha que al ser destapados presenciaron ante ello un paisaje de fantasia salido solo de su imaginación.

- Quizás esta no sea una luna de miel Videl, pero te aseguro – dijo con amor- que beberemos la miel de la luna.- prometió mientras la besaba con todo aquel sentimiento que le embargaba el corazón y que le decía que sería suyo por siempre.

Nota: Esta historia hace parte de una serie de tres relatos llamados Secretos de Tocador, historias que reúnen inocencia, amor y deseo. "La luna de miel" de Goku y Milk fue una ocasión memorable. "La miel de la luna", es en síntesis las consecuencias de la primera vez, y "Sin luna y sin miel" es la lo que sucede cuando se sede al deseo. las separe porque aun no estoy segura de elaborar un segundo capítulo para cada relato. Espero les guste.


End file.
